The Little Problem
by LimeGreenNinja96
Summary: Thersea sends Max and Justin out to buy pads. What will happen? Read and Find out!


**Hello All! This is my first **_**Wizards of Waverly Place**_** fan fic and probably will be the only one. I haven't watched the show in a long time so some of the info may be wrong. There is no slash or anything gross. I just got this in my head and thought it would go perfectly with this show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any characters.**

A Small Problem

Justin and Max Russo were sitting in their family's sandwich shop on lazy Sunday afternoon. The shop was completely empty and they had nothing to do. Max being the energetic individual that he was could not sit still for any more than 27.4 seconds. Yes, Justin timed him they were that bored. So now they were flicking pieces of napkin back and forth. As if it wasn't already obvious, the afternoon was ticking by slowly and uneventfully. That is until their mother, Theresa Russo walked out. Seeing the boys had nothing to do she figured they could always help her. As a mother she always had a job for them.

"Hey Boys. How come your just sitting around?" she asked

"We're so bored." Said Max with a groan.

"There's nothing to do." added Justin. His mom smiled at them.

"Well since you both are so bored. Can you go on pick up some groceries for me?" she asked. Usually Justin would groan or make something up about homework. But since he already told her he wasn't doing anything, he was pretty much trapped, they both were. Besides an errand or two was slightly better than just sitting there.

"Oh sure Mom we'll do it." Max assured his mother.

"Here's the list." She said, Handing Justin a list of things to buy.

"Looks easy enough, wheat bread, apples, milk, carrots, pudding cups and PADS? Mom I'm sorry we'll get everything on that list except the pads." Justin told his mother.

"Oh c'mon you two are big boys! You can do it. You know I'd have Alex do it but she's at the movies." The two boys shrugged now they were stuck because there was no use arguing with their mother when it was "that time." It was like stealing the banana from a monkey, insanely stupid. The local grocery store was not far from Waverly Sub Station. The two teenage boys walked in silence and were there in 5 minutes. When they walked in the store and bought the other items they needed excluding the pads. At last the two Russo boys walked into the aisle with the "feminine hygiene products". Justin sighed. He wanted to get this over with badly. He knew they were only buying pads. It's not like they were on death row or in the army or something. Max broke the silence.

"So… what kind of pads do you think do you think mom likes?" Max asked his older brother.

"As your BROTHER how would I know that? I'm just as clueless about this as you are." He answered his brother sharply.

"Well geez I was just asking!"Max snapped, They looked at different packages and were clueless.

"How about these?" Max asked holding a package of pads. "They have a unique leak guard protection." Justin picked up a different box.

"True. But these say they're the best type of pad around." Justin smirked at his brother.

"Well they could always being lying!" Max countered.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"And why are we arguing about pads?" asked Justin. Max shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Let's just get out of here." This aisle was creeping him out. How types of pads and tampons really existed? Justin had no idea there were so many. The two boys walked casually to the front of the store. On the inside they were both freaking out. It shouldn't have been as big a deal as they were making it out to be but they were teenage boys and they were… buying pads. What would people think? They walked up to a check-out counter where an old lady working there began scanning their items. When she got to the pads she let out a small laugh.

"Are you buying these for your Mom?" she asked grinning at them. "Such nice boys." Then Justin heard a soft giggle behind them. They both turned around to see their Mom, Alex and Harper standing at the end of the line laughing their heads off. They finished paying for the grocery and went over to them.

"What was that? You said you were going out?" Max asked Alex and Harper. "And you said you had to go somewhere too Mom!" added Justin.

"Well we were out and Mom called and said we needed pads and I had a more fun idea." Alex told her brothers. "And Mom agreed it would hilarious to see you two buying pads and I was right!" She said laughing.

"Hey Alex 'I think we should get these they have a unique leak guard protection.'" Harper said, quoting Max perfectly.

"Oh c'mon guys lighten up! It's funny!" Theresa said to her two extremely annoyed sons.

"Well we're going home." Max said in a fake I'm- scared- for-life voice.

"Yes here are you're pads." Justin said pads like someone would say poison. They left the store and walked home and on the way Max said.

"We should have just said we busy."

Back at the grocery store the girls were still laughing about their victory. Then Theresa looked at Harper and Alex.

"You don't think we were too hard on them were we? They seemed kind of upset." Theresa told them.

"Nah If we made a video and posted it on YouTube and toke pictures with our cameras. Well that might be a little harsh." Harper said nervously. Alex nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow! but you…" Harper began. "Would never do that to my brothers." Alex ended with a mischievous smile.


End file.
